Another Chance
by Just Call Me Ashe
Summary: Ultear was given the chance to live another life where she would not live a life of regret, however, with her living a life with no regret only means, she lost most of her memories. While her most of her memories are lost, fragments of her memories still come back. But while she was curious on what her past life was like, she could never escape the fate... (full summary inside)
1. 01

**_Ultear was given the chance to live another life where she would not live a life of regret, however, with her living a life with no regret means... she lost most of her memories. While her most of her memories are lost, fragments of her memories still come back. But while she was curious on what her past life was like, she could never escape the fate that her superior had given her. Will Ultear ever find out the truth that lies in her past? If she did, will she regret her decision like she always did back in her past life? Who will she encounter along the way? A former friend? A former enemy? A new one, perhaps? And maybe build romance later on?_**

 **...**

 **A/N: My next fanfic was supposed to be an Ultear x Rogue fanfic, but since I got inspired by this RWBY x FT fanfic on Quotev, where Pyrrha died but she got revived again in the FT world, I decided to make this instead. And since I'm an Ultear trash and Ultear needs more love since she's seriously underrated, I decided to write this! I have no idea on who to pair Ultear with yet, so feel free to suggest some gentlemen (preferably, Law xD) from the One Piece (or Fairy Tail, if you guys _beg_ me to add more FT characters) universe. I also want to warn you guys about me being extremely outdated with the canon OP plot. I haven't fallen from the OP fandom yet, but I do admit that I may have had just given up on reading or watching the OP manga or anime.**

* * *

 **=ULTEAR=**

Ugh... my head feels sore. Wait, scratch that - my _whole_ body feels sore. What did I even do? I do remember using _Last Ages_...

Wait... what is Last Ages?

I suddenly hear someone open the door and close it, and then followed by footsteps which came nearer and nearer towards me by the passing seconds.

And then it stopped just right beside me.

I wanted to open my eyes, but no matter how hard I try, my eyelids won't budge. I tried moving my hand, but I can't. It was as if I was frozen in place.

The door got opened again but it didn't get closed. No footsteps came either.

"Ah! Admiral Akainu, what are you doing here?" Came a shocked voice.

"I heard that a _kid_ has an unusual aura surrounding her and I assume that it is _this_ kid." 'Akainu' said, and his voice is intimidatingly deep if I do say so myself.

"Y-Yeah, that's her." The person, whom I assume is a guy because of the low tone of his voice, answered. "We found her by the seashore a-and-"

"That's enough, I only asked one question. Inform me once she has woken u-"

"Where... Where am I?" I finally opened my eyes and I can finally move, thank goodness. But if my body was sore when I still can't move my body, then... my whole body felt like it's getting torn apart from limb to limb whenever I tried to move one of my fingers or any part of my body.

"You're in the Marine Headquarters, kid," Akainu said and he really is intimidating. "State your name."

"My name..." I thought about it. What is- Oh, I got it. "U-U-" I stopped myself since my throat feels dry. How many days had I been out? Maybe I was out for weeks?

"U-Ultear... M-Milk-kovich..." Was the answer that I have managed to say in a hushed and hoarse voice, though I hope that Akainu has managed to understand the words that came out of my mouth.

Akainu stared at me, and I just stared back. Though, while I am intimidated by the outer appearance of this old man, I didn't show it. I'm not best with showing my emotions- wait, where did that come from? I'm confused... Everything seems to be confusing.

"Shiro," Akainu called out to the guy with glasses who was standing by the door.

"Y-Yes, Admiral?"

"Get this kid a glass of water."

 **...**

"You don't remember a thing, eh?" This weird guy, Kizaru, said. Kizaru entered the room that I was in when Akainu left after an hour or two, and he's a bit odd. Not intimidating, but odd.

I would shake my head but moving my jaw to speak would be less painful, "I remember nothing other than blurry images, foreign words that pop out in my mind, and my name." I answered in all honesty. What would lying benefit me anyways? And it's not like I have a choice.

"My, my, that is troublesome," Kizaru said in a calm yet lazy voice, it almost sounds like as if he doesn't care even if it is troublesome. "It seems like that we, Marines, are going to adopt you and take responsibility."

Now, I'm not sure if he was disappointed for the fact that I'm going to stay with them or if he's jumping in joy in his mind. _Neither_ , is a possible answer, though.

But wait, Marines?

"Marines?" I asked as I shot Kizaru a look of confusion. I believe that I haven't heard of this _Marines_. I do remember the Magic Council, though, but I don't have the slightest clue on what the purpose of the Magic Council is so I didn't dare question him that too.

It might just be a dream of mine from the past that I just suddenly recalled.

"Hm? Even that?" Kizaru chuckled and then he smiled in a lackadaisical way. "Just ask it to somebody else, I don't know the answer either."

I actually expected Kizaru to give me an answer to my question since he _is_ an Admiral.

He's either saying the truth or is lying because he's too lazy to answer.

So I gave Kizaru a look that says that I'm not believing him, in which he just chuckled at. What an irresponsible guy.

He slightly reminds me of Fairy Tail's guild master, except Kizaru-san doesn't look like a perv, Maka- Fairy Tail? Guild master?

I suddenly felt my head ache.

* * *

 **A/N: So... do you, my readers that I love to call stalkers, want Ultear to have a DF or nah? Ultear can't use her magic abilities due to the OP world not having magic and you guys do know that magic won't work unless there's no magic on a certain place, right? Right!? Or am I wrong? Well, if I'm wrong then... then... ehh, I'll work on it. And if you haven't noticed yet, Ultear has turned into a child! She looks like an 8-year-old.**

 **I also apologize for giving a shit (pardon me for the bad-mouthing) ending for this chapter. Also, let me hear out your thoughts on this story! Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Did you cringe? Are you excited for the next chapter? Let me know if you spotted some errors, I'll work on it right away!**


	2. 02

**A/N: I'm so sorry if I made everybody OOC (*looks at Ultear*)! I'm not the kind of author who can make everybody in character, so expect the worst... By the way, I'll be following the manga so the updates wouldn't be as slow as the Reader Insert Yandere Sim fanfic that I'm doing on Quotev (It's called, 'The New Girl', if you're interested to read it or if you're just plain curious).**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **=ULTEAR=**

"But I'm going to be a Pirate King!" Luffy, the idiot whom I was forced to tag along with, whined. I wouldn't be going with this rubber-boy if only he didn't go to that Red-haired pirate- Shanks was it?- Shanks and ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi **[1]** , I wouldn't have had been forced to go along with this Monkey to improve my skills as a future Marine... Lieutenant.

Yes, I don't dream to be anything higher than that. I like spelling Lieutenant, it has a nice roll of the tongue and Lieutenants have lesser work. Though, it actually depends on who the Marine Captain they work under.

"You aren't going to be a pirate, Luffy! You and Ace are going to be the strongest Marines, along with Ultear!" Garp, the grandfather of Luffy whom I also considered as a grandfather other than the current three Admiral- even though Akainu-jii-san isn't really the grandfather-type, argued as he dragged Luffy towards our destination somewhere in the mountain we are currently climbing by pinching his cheeks.

"Owowowow," Luffy is in pain from what I can tell. "I'm rubber and it still hurts?" Luffy exclaimed.

"That's because you haven't fully absorbed **[2]** the power of the devil fruit," I answered, despite me not being sure whether if Luffy was asking a rhetorical question or not. But considering his brain the size of a pea, or at least his knowledge could be compared to it, I'm pretty sure that his question is not rhetorical.

From the distance, I could see the outlines of what seems like... a hideout for bandits

But what a preposterous thought! Of course, _Uncle_ Garp - as he prefers me to call him - wouldn't give us to the hands of _criminals_ \- would he?

Once we have reached the building, Uncle Garp banged the door with that fist of his. Well, to be honest, banging on the door is an understatement since he looks like he's trying to destroy the door but to no avail.

Before he could destroy the door, though, it was opened by a-

You know I'm not one who judges a person by their outer appearance nor do I actually care about it. But... what I'm seeing right now, is a [wo]man who looks like a spawn of an unknown entity that came from some sort of Gorilla family **[3]**.

"G-Garp," [S]he started. "Ace is already ten years old! T-Take him back already."

Uncle Garp pushed me forward while he threw Luffy right beside me. Dadan seeing us, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Wh-Who are these kids!?" Dadan reacted. "Don't tell me I'm going to take care of them too!"

Then they started an argument whereas I lost my interest to and walked to Luffy who walked away from the scene.

But then Luffy got spit on the face, I bit the insides of my cheeks to prevent me from laughing. I find it really amusing to see Luffy just got spit on his face!

"Eww, spit!" Luffy said in disgust as he wiped away the spit with his hand and then rubbed his hand on my clothing in the process.

"Luffy, why did you do that?" I grabbed Luffy's other hand and rubs it against my shirt where he rubbed the spit on with his hand.

"Oh, it's Ace," Uncle Garp said, enthusiasm lacing his tone of voice. I looked at him then at the person whom he was looking at.

I turned to look at the person, and it's a boy who looks like he was not happy about our presence.

With the look he's giving us, I'm not happy with his presence either but I must thank him for spitting at Luffy. Not now, but maybe later.. or a few days after.

"It's settled, you two will be living with Dadan! I hope you three will get along well." Uncle Garp grinned then he just walked away.

"I'm Ultear, and I'm assuming you're Ace?" I introduced myself and stuck out a hand for him to shake as Uncle Garp disappeared in my line of sight. He stared down at me as if I was some kind of filth that needed to be gone. He frowned at me and gave a 'tch.' as an answer and hopped off of the rock that he was sitting grumpily on then he walked towards the building where the bandits and he are living in.

I put down my hand, displeased that he was showing no respect or acknowledgement at all.

"Don't talk to him, Ultear," Luffy said. "He's not going to be a good friend or brother at all!"

I sighed in exasperation at Luffy statement and flicked him on his forehead. "You speak as if you're not," I smiled teasingly at Luffy, letting the spit-rubbing pass just for this moment.

"Wh-What!?"

 **...**

"Meat! I need more meat!" Luffy said as he munched on his share of the meal with his mouth still full.

It's a disgusting sight, yes. And I haven't still gotten used to it, normally if I see Luffy speaking with his mouth full, I would give my meal to him as I have lost my appetite. Heck, even these mountain bandits' and Ace's lack of eating manners is quite disgusting but since the buffalo that I am eating right now is better than the one I'm eating at the Marine HQ, not that I'm saying that the chefs in the HQ aren't good at all. The food there is actually great! This is just better even though our current meal lacks ingredients.

"The meat was caught by Ace," Dadan shouted. "He puts a portion on the table and we do too!" Dadan said as she bit off a huge chunk of the meat she was eating.

"Also, times are tough for bandits right now," She started. "So starting tomorrow you two are going to work to death too! Cleaning laundry, shoe shining and polishing weapons! Plus theft, looting, swindling and killing!" I don't know if Dadan was only talking to Luffy or not since she was only looking at him and not, but she did say _two_. So it is kind of offending on my part since she was only looking at Luffy while saying those words.

"And listen, don't tell Garp!"

I stopped eating and looked at Dadan with a raised brow. "Or else?" I challenged.

"O-Or else, I'll have you killed!" Of course, she doesn't mean that. She's scared of _him_.

"Of course," I said with a small smile. "Thanks for the meal, by the way. This grub is actually better than the ones cooked in the HQ." I looked at Ace who stood up from his seat and started to walk away.

Luffy saw it and ran after him. I looked at Luffy's figure for a moment until I have decided to go wherever Luffy is deciding to go too. He's probably going to follow Ace, but Luffy isn't really that smart so I guess I'll just follow him instead of Ace.

"If you may excuse me," I said as I stood up and ran after Luffy. I know that I wouldn't catch up to him if I just walked, Luffy runs faster than me after all.

 **...**

"You mean you lost sight of him?" Dadan asked and I just nodded my head.

"Wh-What will we do!?" One of Dadan's goons asked frantically.

"We tell Garp that Luffy was met by an accident," Dadan stated calmly.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm sure he'll come back."

"Don't jinx it," Dadan shouted at me.

"Jinx what? Luffy not coming back?" I questioned her.

"No! Him _coming_ back!"

I stared at her and she did too. "I'll make sure to tell Uncle Garp about the jinx."

* * *

 **...Months Later...**

* * *

I don't understand it. Why does Luffy keep on befriending Ace even after a few months? Because I sure did give up on the first try. No, I don't give up that easily. I just know that I'll have no chance in befriending Ace right on our first meeting.

I don't understand on why I am following Luffy either. A part of me just says that something will not be right today, like Luffy needing some help and Luffy going to be in serious danger.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the two paths. Where did Luffy go, though?

And then there was a scream of help...

"Luffy?"

 **=Third Person=**

Ultear puts her hand on top of Ace's and the Sabo's head after she had ran as to where she heard Luffy yelled for the help of Ace, but it seems like Ace and Sabo was hiding behind a bush and not helping the poor 7-year-old.

Ace and Sabo froze, until Ultear spoke up, "Ace..."

Said boy sighed in relief that it was only Luffy's friend and not one of the pirates from where he had stolen some goods on. "It's just you."

"Yes, just _me_..." Ultear said in a creepy tone with her eyes shadowed. She may just turn 9 but nobody ever messes with Ultear as long as it's Mered- Luffy, we're talking about. Sure, he's an idiot and an absolute no-good to Ultear. But she still considered Luffy as her brother, or maybe brother's too much. Ultear sees her relationship with Luffy somewhere between an acquaintance and a friend.

A shiver ran down Ace's and Sabo's spine as they saw and felt the dark aura that Ultear was giving out.

"Where is Luffy?"

* * *

 **[1] -** it means Gum Gum Fruit for all of you noo- who doesn't know the meaning of it.

 **[2]** \- I just made this up, but I'm not sure if this is canon or not. Just go along with it.

 **[3]** \- I apologize if I have offended anybody.

 **...**

 **A/N: Look, guys. I know I suck at writing POVs but bear with me, please. It's been a long time ever since I did POVs, it's been like... 3-4 years ago when I was still an amateur writer with a stupid plot and stupid grammar. And I'm not used to writing in POVs so bear with me.**

 **But you guys may give me critiques regarding the POVs since I actually suck at it even when I first started my writing xD**


	3. 03

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **=LUFFY=**

Is it wrong to befriend Ace? Did I do something wrong?

This big guy who tied me with a rope while hanging from the ceiling hit me with a giant wooden hammer just a while ago. It didn't take an effect on me but it still hurt.

Now, that he has his gloves with spikes on... I don't know if it can hurt me.

Where is gramps when you need him?

"You know where he's hiding, right? So tell us!" One of the men said, but I just kept my mouth shut.

The big guy raised his fist to hit me and I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact, but nothing came.

Instead, I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see... Ultear? I felt my eyes tear up with joy as I saw her. "U-Ultear, y-you came to save me!?"

 **...**

 **=ULTEAR=**

If those two cowards bluffed me, I'll make sure to rip off their throats with my own bare hands! How dare they let Luffy get dragged by pirates!?

That idiot of a Monkey...! Why did he even try? Is he really that much of an idiot? Why doesn't he just give up!?

I forced my legs to keep on going, despite them hurting because of all the things that I needed to step on barefooted. Yes, I'm running barefooted right now because my slippers got stuck in quicksand just a while ago. It was an inconvenience, but I needed to move forward in order to find and rescue Luffy!

"Help me!"

That must be Luffy!

I quickened my pace even more, although I knew that my maximum speed is at its limit. I knew that I should rest for a little while since my heart was already ready to burst out of my chest and my breath is already running short. I might collapse any minute now, but I must keep on going. Luffy needs me so I must save him, even though I am unarmed.

Well, scratch that! I can go even if I am unarmed, I just need to improvise if I'll need to battle anybody.

"Save me, anyone!"

Just a little more, Luffy!

Then I heard a loud crash.

I almost stopped from running because of that distraction, but I kept on going.

Please stay alive...

When I was about to stop, I saw a person with a big body is about to hit Luffy with what seems like a pair of gloves with sharp spikes on them.

Just as he raise his gloved hand, I jumped in front of Luffy to take the hit instead of him.

The hit made get thrown to the soiled ground.

"U-Ultear, y-you came to save me!?" Luffy sobbed.

I slowly stood up from the ground and wiped the blood that trickled down the side of my mouth. "Leave Luffy alone," I demanded as I gave a death glare to the man that was aiming to hurt Luffy.

He glared daggers at me then said, "I'll handle this. You guys find Ace and Sabo." His friends didn't question him, instead, they only followed his orders.

"Now brat," He started. "Do you know of Ace and Sabo's whereabouts?"

"I don't," I stated in al seriousness. "And even if I do, why would I tell you?"

The guy frowned at me and hit me again, which made me fall on my back.

"Stop hurting Ultear!" Luffy cried and I smiled at the thought that he actually cares about me. This wasn't the first time that he said that, of course.

I sat up and coughed up blood. "I can't believe that I got touched by a filth like you," I said. "Disgusting."

"Filth like you don't need to be in this world, you know where you should belong? Not in this dump but..." I asked him then I smirked and looked at him straight in the eyes. "...in hell." I spat at him.

 **...**

 **=ACE=**

We're finally done transferring our savings!

Even if Luffy spoke up about our former hiding place then those good-for-nothing pirates wouldn't find even a single gold coin! Now... I must think of a way to eliminate and get rid of that leech for good...

Oh wait, maybe Porchemy had already taken good care of him. Heck, he might have had even eliminated Ultear!

It must be my lucky day today. No more Luffy to worry for and no more Ultear to.. uhh. I really have no problem with Ultear, but still! Ah~ what a good luck I have today~

"Ace!" I heard Sabo call my name from behind me so I turned my back.

"Have they located our former hiding spot?" I asked Sabo.

But he looked worried. What was there to worry when we finally moved all of our savings to another place?

Wait... did we leave some of our savings behind!?

"I-It's Luffy and Ultear..."

Oh, it's just that brat and that creep.

"They... they didn't say a thing..." Sabo continued.

I let it sink within me.

Then my eyes widened.

 **...**

 **=ULTEAR=**

I kept receiving hit after hit. It hurts, it really does. But for the sake of Luffy, I'll take in all of this pain just for him. I would never let anybody hurt him as long as I am by his side. I know that I can't stay with this idiot forever, so I might as well protect him while I still can.

"I don't take orders from a scum like you," I grinned as I walked towards the man who kept on hitting me with this gloves as if I have no bruises. As if nothing happened at all. As if blood was not rolling down my forehead. As if I was not about to collapse any second now.

I would fight back, but I won't.

Because I know that I'll only get laughed at for me trying to.

I'm weak, I can't fight back. I always have this... this thing **[1]** within me that my body cannot withstand and makes me weak. I hate it, but I also want to find out on what kind of power is contained within me.

But at least can still endure all the punches that he throws at me...

Well, I did not train with Uncle Garp and that inhuman strength of his for nothing.

The man clenched his fist tightly. He was probably angered, or maybe infuriated, by my answer but instead of punching me, he took a deep sigh and grabbed his saber calmly. "If you wouldn't speak, then I might as well skin you right here, right now."

I didn't think about my death right now. All I thought was answering with rude and mean comments so his main focus was going to be on me and not on Luffy. But if my death is due today then... so be it.

"Let them go!" The wooden wall on my left suddenly got destroyed. I turned my neck to look at the cause and I was actually surprised to see Ace and Sabo.

I actually thought of them to be selfish cowards, but guess, I was wrong.

"Ace!" Luffy cried out, tears forming up in the corner of his eyes.

It was only a matter of seconds after Ace and Sabo defeated the man's companions. The man quickly grabbed me and held the blade of the sword against my neck. "Give me the money you stole from us and she wouldn't be hurt."

I grab hold of his hand that he uses to take a hold of his sword.

 **...**

Luffy cried out while I just sit beside him with wounds still untreated. "Stop crying now, Luffy. It's alright now." I said as I pat his back gently to soothe him.

"B-But you almost died!" Luffy sobbed.

"Listen to her already, sheesh, you're so annoying!" Ace complained.

I glared daggers at Ace. "You should be thankful that he didn't say a word!"

"Even if he did say a word, we moved all our treasure anyways!" Ace argued.

"If he said a word right from the start then you wouldn't have had the time to move all of them," I shouted at him which made him shut up even just for a moment.

"Then why didn't Luffy speak up? He saw our hiding place, he could've saved you." Ace said in a calmer tone, but there was no hiding the annoyance that laced his tone of voice.

I sighed. "Because Luffy doesn't want to risk of not befriending you."

"Why the hell would _he_ want to befriend _me_?" Ace asked and looked at Luffy. "And stop crying already, you crybaby!"

"It's b-because I don't w-want to be alone!" Luffy sobbed. "I can't go back to Windmill Village and I hate bandits!"

"Alone? What about Ultear or Garp... or your pare-?" Ace was interrupted by Luffy with him saying,

"Ultear will be leaving next week and I don't have parents!"

I cast my gaze down the ground and sighed. "I'll be leaving for next week for my official Marine training," I said. "So I'll be leaving Luffy in your hands."

"Who are you to tell us what to do!?" Ace complained, giving me an annoyed an irritated look.

I smiled at him and said, "If you don't then I'm going to tell Uncle Garp about your wrongdoings."

While I am weak, my strongest point is definitely threatening and blackmailing people. Ha~ The perks of being an adopted child of the Marines~

"Are you threatening us?" Sabo asked with squinted eyes.

"What does it look like? Nobody's going to look after Luffy after I leave." I shrugged my shoulders as if it was the most normal thing to do to convince a person to look after a friend. "And besides, even now, what could a weak person like me could do to protect Luffy?"

"Weak?" Sabo asked. "You just literally froze Porchemy!"

I stared at Sabo.

 _I grab hold of his hand that he uses to take a hold of his sword. I tried to take away Porchemy's grip from the handle of his sword but to no avail, he is way too strong for me._

 _"Let go of Ultear!" Luffy, who finally got freed by Sabo, lunged forward but he was pulled back by Ace who grabbed him by his forearm._

 _"Are you an idiot!? You're just going to endanger her life even more!" Ace scolded. I almost smiled at how thoughtful he is, but given the situation I was at that time... I don't think I could._

 _"Just give us back our money, you rotten child." The man said._

 _Ace gritted his teeth. "Fine, just let go of her!"_

 _W-What...? Ace would really do that? I never knew that Ace has a golden heart all this time._

 _But then, I'm dead either ways. Whether they give him the money or not, Porchemy would just kill me. "Ace," I started as I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Don't give him the money, just go!"_

 _Maybe, they'll use it better than him. Maybe the money is for a better cause? Or just for plain stupidity..._

 _"U-Ultear..." Luffy was already crying. "I-I'm sorry!"_

 _Porchemy growled at my statement, he brought out a pistol with his other hand and pointed it at Sabo. "Give me the money or the both of them die!"_

 _Ace and Sabo didn't answer so when Porchemy was about to pull the trigger, something shot out from my fingers which froze Porchemy whole._

"It was a miracle, I guess." I said. "And, I did feel slightly drained after I did that."

"Anyway, shouldn't we be heading to Dadan's now? It's getting pretty late." I stood up from the ground and looked at the three of them.

* * *

 **...Later That Evening..**

* * *

"Sabo, would you like to stay with us?"I asked Sabo as we stopped a few meters away from Dadan's cabin.

Sabo looked at me with slightly wide eyes. "Really? I can?"

"That's a great idea, Ultear! Yeah, Sabo live with us!" Luffy enthusiastically said.

"But would the house owner mind?" Sabo said.

"Dadan is an old hag who doesn't really care who lives under her roof." Ace casually said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sabo thought about it for a moment before answering, "Sure!"

 **...**

"Eh!? Why did you three suddenly become four!?"

* * *

 **[1]** \- you know when Ultear was a kid, there is this great magic that is contained in her system. That magic was too powerful for her body to handle so she gets sick all the time, but instead of me making her an attraction to illness. I just made her weak.

 **...**

 **A/N: I don't know if I'm advancing things too much... tell me if I am. And don't worry, Ultear won't stay as a kid forever! But do you guys still want to make Ultear a DF user? If none of you answers, it's up to me, I guess. And guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys... ugh... something happened, this wasn't supposed to be the outcome of this chapter. I accidentally reloaded the page while I was editing some stuff, so what you're seeing right now is the outdated 3rd chapter :S**


	4. 04

**A/N: I know I said that I'll be following the manga... but, I think it might be easier to just do my own plot with the OP manga's timeline when OP was first introduced right after the Romance Dawn chapter. I apologize if most of you wanted the time-skip but since Ultear is added to this fanfic that follows the One Piece timeline, Ultear's presence would obviously alter the reality of the One Piece world. But don't worry, I won't change much. And in response to all of your reviews...**

 **...**

 ** _Yo:_** **Aye, I'll do that once they've seen each other again, but I'm not going to actually have them to be romantically attracted to each other until the 2-year timeskip happens :P**

 ** _Reader:_** **Sorry for making Ace that, I changed the 3rd chapter for a bit (if that's what you're talking about?) but I'm glad you love the Ultear and Luffy interaction!**

 ** _The Keeper of Worlds:_** **Glad you do :)**

 ** _Guest #1:_** **Oh. I didn't know that.**

 ** _Guest #2_** **(Are you Guest #1?): I'll take that in mind, and Ultear won't be joining the Straw Hats anytime soon. But she will in the future so stay tuned!**

 ** _Daxen123_** **: Glad you find this interesting! Though, I actually just changed the flow of the story =/**

 ** _weaver yk_** **: I might apply that somewhere in the far, far future. Every ship with Ultear, that is suggested by the readers, are actually going to happen after the 2-year timeskip :P (It's really far, seeing that I'll be starting on the start when Luffy's pirate journey happened :") )**

 **...**

 **Also, I have decided that Ultear won't be having a Devil Fruit, unless you guys want her to have one.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **=ULTEAR=**

A bead of sweat was rolling down my temple as I gripped the handles of my short swords tightly. I sent a glare towards my last opponent that was already cut into two and was already lying on the ground with its stomach's content spilled out.

I have destroyed more than a hundred training dummies for the night... or morning. The sun is still out and the moon is still high up in the sky, so I don't know whether if it is morning already or if it is still night time. But there's one thing I can assure.

And that is I'm utterly exhausted, and that I am on the verge of passing out. My muscles feel sore, but I need more training to activate my haki. I'm still weak and in order to be strong, I need to activate my haki. Though, I knew that only a few chosen people are gifted with the haki and that I only have little to no chance of gaining it. But even so, I still have hope that I will activate my haki someday.

"Overworking yourself again, Ultear?" I looked at the person approaching, and saw Tashigi, a Master Chief Petty Officer - she's also assigned under the care of Smoker **[1]** , or in other words, she's also in G-5.

"It's not called overworking, it's called _training_." I corrected Tashigi.

"You're training for 5 straight days and nights without any sleep. Any more sleepless nights, you'll die of sleep deprivation. Not only that, but you also still catch pirates even with your exhausted state." Tashigi adjusted her red-rimmed glasses with her index finger and middle finger. "Do the Admirals worry you?"

Yes, yes they do, but there was no way am I going to tell Tashigi that. I don't want her to think that I fear them. No, that's not it at all, it's just that Akainu...

I sighed and gave small smile to Tashigi. "I just want to activate my haki." I half-lied. Tashigi is a trustworthy person whom I can pour all my real feelings to, but I can't let Tashigi feel all the burden that weighs on my shoulders.

I don't want anybody to be dragged down because of how I'm being such a burden to them.

"Is that so? Well then, I think that you'll unlock your haki anytime soon since you're so strong that you could even be a captain or higher with that strength of yours. Speaking of being a captain... why are you only a Lieutenant Commander again?"

I opened my mouth to answer her question, but I closed it again when somebody interrupted me. "Lieutenant!"

I turned my head to the familiar voice of an Ensign in G-5, who was running towards me and Tashigi. When he came to a halt, he saluted and said, "Admiral Akainu just called. He ordered for you to report the _incident_."

Ah, right... _that_. Of course he would have had received word about that incident that happened just last week.

"Immediately." The Ensign added.

I'd curse myself if that old man is going to be Fleet Admiral someday. I'm sure that he'd be a corrupted leader.

I nodded my head. "Thanks for informing me, you may now go back to your work." I said, he nods his said before going to wherever it is he is going.

I looked at Tashigi who was giving me a look of worry, but I pretended not to notice that.

"You should go now while I do all the cleaning." I said as I sheathed my short swords on their sheathe, not actually caring if Akainu has to wait or not. Akainu is an impatient man, but there is no way am I going to leave all my mess here with Tashigi.

I never liked the idea of abusing my rank.

"But I thought-"

"He can wait." I interrupted her.

 **...**

As soon as me and Tashigi, who stubbornly insisted on helping me, finished throwing away the dummies that I have mercilessly decapitated, I went straight to our ship, in my room and called Akainu right away.

"You've finally called." I heard the voice from the other line say.

It wasn't that long, was what I wanted to say but I do not want to try his temper. After all, I did make him wait.

"I apologize," I said, unsure whether if I'm sincere with my apology or not. Then, there came the deafening silence that irritates me at some point.

It went on like that, until I have decided to break it. "I heard from an Ensign that you wanted to talk to me about the incident from last week." By now, I am feeling a bit uneasy.

I shouldn't have had brought that up, but what else was I going to say? In a serious situation like this, while talking to a serious person who has the ability to strip me off my rank and throw me away like garbage, there's no smooth talking I can do.

And besides, I'm not that kind of person who does smooth talking. I am a rather straightforward one, or at least that is what most people tell me.

"Yes," Akainu answered in a straight and monotonous tone. "I've heard from a source that you let a pirate escape while you beat up a noble."

He is angered, I can tell, but he is calm. He, probably, is trying to keep his cool. Either that or he had already let go of his rage.

Thinking about Akainu's wrath sent chills down my spine.

I've seen it.

I've experienced it.

I never wanted to experience or see it once again.

"That's true." I answered, almost in hesitation. Even if I lie to him, there is no escape. He knows it already.

Lying to him would just make matters worse.

"Why is that?" He asked.

I sat on my bed as I rubbed my thumb on the shell of the Den Den Mushi nervously. The only reason that I ever have to save me... is actually going to be the end of me.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep, shaky breathe. If I don't tell him, I'm doomed. If I tell him, I'm also doomed.

"Because that _pirate_ stood up for the civilian against a _noble_."

 ** _..._**

 ** _I was just walking around the town, not really in the mood for training. Smoker is currently away so it is my duty, as the second higher-up and Lieutenant Commander of G-5, to fill in the hole he had temporarily left on Loguetown._**

 ** _And unfortunately for me, a stuck-up noble had passed by with his body guards._**

 ** _Tch, more work._**

 ** _I do wonder if Smoker or any of the G-5 ever gets tired of Loguetown. Don't get me wrong, I love protecting this town from bad pirates and other criminals, but isn't there more to life? Is my life just a 'dull' protecting and fighting?_**

 ** _I sighed in exasperation._**

 ** _Now, I'm getting deep. I'm not even a deep person to start with._**

 ** _The things responsibility do to me..._**

 ** _And then, I noticed a crowd gathering on a certain spot._**

 ** _My curiosity kicked in so I went to the center of attention to see what was happening._**

 ** _I couldn't see anything at all when I went closer, only the heads of the crowd was the only thing I can see, so I squeezed through the crowd and stopped on the very front._**

 ** _And I couldn't believe my eyes._**

 ** _"You stupid, stupid idiot! Look at what you've done to my shoes!" The noble said in rage. I believe that he is the noble who had happened to pass by, and that the person he was continuously kicking is the old man who is the owner of the coffee shop that I usually go to every morning._**

 ** _I looked at the fat nobleman's shoes, only to see that it was stained and poured by a hot, steaming coffee._**

 ** _I frowned._**

 ** _Sure, the coffee was probably hot and steaming. But does that darn noble have the rights to mistreat and abuse another human being!?_**

 ** _Just as I was about to stop and confront the noble, a person, who I actually am familiarized with, took a step from the crowd._**

 ** _The person is a pirate, with an average bounty on his head._**

 ** _"Oi, noble. I suggest you let go of that man. It was just an accident, no?" The pirate said in a bored tone._**

 ** _"Who are you to speak to me like that, you scum!?" The noble said as he stopped kicking the old man. The old man just lied on the ground, not daring to run away, likely tired of all the kicking he had received from the noble._**

 ** _"And where are the stupid Marines!? Aren't they supposed to be protecting us!?" The noble exclaimed._**

 ** _Well, that is just rude._**

 ** _"I actually agree with you on that," The pirate answered._**

 ** _That too._**

 ** _"They should be shoo-ing you away while they aide this man." The pirate continued, which seemed to anger the noble._**

 ** _"Guards!" Five bulky men appeared when the noble called for his guards. "Make this good-for-nothing regret what he just said!"_**

 ** _I took that as a cue to make an appearance._**

 ** _I took steps forwards from the crowd which earned me a glare from the noble. "And who are you?"_**

 ** _"I am Ultear, the person who Captain Smoker left temporarily in-charge of Loguetown." I answered him, making him sigh in what seems like relief. "I believe that something had happened?"_**

 ** _"Ah, yes!" The noble said and pointed to the two men, the old man and the pirate, in an exaggerated way. "These two are causing me harm!"_**

 ** _I nodded my head, and I can clearly see that the pirate is about to counter what the noble had just said about them, but I spoke, "But from what I have seen, sir, you were the one causing harm." I deadpanned._**

 ** _"Whatever old man Harrison just did was surely nothing but an accident. Have you seen him fighting back? No. As of the pirate," I turned to look at the pirate, who stiffened at the mention of his occupation. "I may arrest him because of all the damages he have caused in East Blue,"_**

 ** _"Ah... about that," The pirate started but I didn't let him continue._**

 ** _"However, I may let him escape this time. It is very clear that he means no harm to neither of you unless provoked. Do correct me if I'm wrong."_**

 ** _"What? Clearly, this no-good just threatened my life! Look at what he had done to my shoes!" The noble gestured to his brown, leather shoes. "He deserves every beating!" The noble attempted to kick the old man again, but the pirate countered the noble's feet with his leg._**

 ** _"See!?" The noble immediately removed his foot from the pirate's leg. "He even touched me!"_**

 ** _The noble shivered. "They both deserve to be beaten!" The noble, once again, attempted to kick the old man, but I stopped him by slapping away his leg when I crouched down and slapped it with my hand._**

 ** _The action had clearly caught him off guard._**

 ** _"Get Harrison out of this, pirate, I'll handle this." I said as I glared daggers at the noble, having had enough of his actions._**

* * *

 **[1]** \- Ultear wasn't supposed to be in G-5. She was supposed to be a subordinate of Hina, but I don't have the slightest clue on how to do Hina.

 **...**

 **A/N: Waaah~! Sorry for the short chapter! I know that it doesn't have sense at all nor is it exciting, I'm also sorry for not uploading a chapter for such a long time! My laptop's broken and I'm currently using my mom's, so expect for another late chapter! And tell me what you think, is it good? Bad? Reviews of all kind are accepted!**


End file.
